


instigated

by aetherae



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no dreaming when Aigis sleeps—but there is something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	instigated

**Author's Note:**

> I (hopefully) left it vague enough for this to follow MC or FeMC.

Aigis is sleeping.

She sleeps, sleeps without dreaming, because a robot with a Persona is still merely a robot, not a human, and robots have no need to keep their mind active during their rest period, no need to imagine anything outside their life and what has happened.

(She has no desire to dream anyways, for the only things her “life” has given her is failure. She could not defeat it, her opponent, and so she failed to complete the only purpose for which she was created.)

So she sleeps, the years toiling away and the world moving on without her as Aigis remains blissfully unaware.

But something stirs.

Gears shift, sensors reactivate, and Aigis’ slumbering mind almost begins to dream. There is a Shadow, ironically just a shadow of its true self, but it flickers and fades along with a name to call it to be replaced by a child, standing against the death of it all. That child looks at her, gaze heavy yet confused, and Aigis understands.

That child is sad.

Aigis wakes up.

She wakes up, eyes searching to meet that gaze.


End file.
